The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a starter motor and, more particularly, to a change-of-mind (COM) starter motor with an offset mag-switch coil.
A starter motor assembly of a vehicle typically includes a drive portion, a controller and a lever arm. The drive portion includes a motor, a driveshaft, which is drivable by the motor, and a ring gear coupled to an engine and disposed for engagement with a pinion of the driveshaft so that the engine can be driven by the motor. The driveshaft is movable by the controller via the lever arm to thereby engage with the ring gear via the pinion.
The controller may include a housing, a drive coil configured to control engagement of the driveshaft and the ring gear and a magnetic-switch coil configured to control an application of current to the motor. Typically, the drive and magnetic-switch coils are both coaxial with a central longitudinal axis of the housing, which results in a terminal assembly of the controller being disposed outside of an outer diameter of the housing.